


In The Fevers Grip

by Iniysa



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniysa/pseuds/Iniysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is very sick and longing for certain arms to hold her. But her Edward is out hunting, and her Jacob is away. Between Eclipse & BD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Fevers Grip

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I have never written, or shall I say, finished a Twilight fic before now. I have written this one twice, the first time was on paper, and unfortunately it disappeared before I could get it onto my computer. Not sure which one was longer, but this is supposed to be short so it does not really matter. I did this from Bella's prospective while she is very ill; there might be mistakes with the grammar because I don't normally write like this. Hope everyone enjoys and remember to review!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own anything to do with Twilight. This story is making no money.

In the Fevers Grip  
Lauren Freeman

The cold hard textured white tile of the bathroom floor feels like heaven on my extremely warm, burning even; cheeks. I don't understand what's happening; this tiny room with its annoyingly nauseating blue wall paper is all I know. I don't look at the wall if I can at all help it, but sometimes I forget. Little yellow flowers of different sizes crawl up and down the walls in single file lines, sometimes I wonder if any have ever broken formation and crawled over to me, crawling on me… I throw up again into the white bowl sitting on a white chair full of water which remains above me from my normal position on the floor. Not much comes out, what little bit of water I've managed to drink down.

I don't know where the cups of water are coming from; they just appear beside me randomly. I simply close my eyes and when I open them again, well sometimes things have changed. The first time I woke up, a pillow and blanket had appeared. Sometimes I hear a man's voice above me, but I don't understand what he is saying, and his voice is not the voice I want to hear.

Sweat soaks through my night gown; the wet feels nice until I'm suddenly freezing. I know there is someone out there that can warm me up just by holding me, just as I know that there is someone out there that could cool me off the same way. The thought of the two sets of arms confuses me and the room launches to the side knocking me off my slightly sitting position back onto the floor. I am cold now, I grab the blanket and pillow I had shoved against the wall while I was drowning in sweat and curl up trying to warm up. It helps a little but not much it's like I am cold all the way down to my bones, I briefly wonder if bones can freeze; I think I used to know that answer, I suddenly don't care.

I want the warm arms, I need to warm up. The need punches me in the gut, the need to be held, the need to remember who the sets of arms belong to. The memory of those arms makes my heart throb, and I begin to cry, slightly hyperventilating. Where are my arms, I need to be held, I need to remember! I dry heave into the bowl again, the word toilet comes to mind, but the word has no meaning.

My stomach hurts so horribly, twisting painfully in every direction. The room begins to spin constantly again and I bury my head in my pillow, eyes tightly closed, it barely helps. My head is pounding, my entire body hurts, this is my entire life now and I know that those arms could help me. Please help me. I close my eyes and for a brief moment there is peace, but the moment ends very quickly. I wake to noise again, but it's a welcome noise, I am freezing again and this time I feel myself being moved slightly into the arms of one of my angels.

The warm arms cradle me and I can't help groan with a deep pleasure as I tuck my freezing face in his neck, my nose is stopped up, eyes watering, his arms feel so good. He is gentle as he rocks softly and talks to someone. I don't understand anything he says, so I just stare at the tan skin so close to my watering eyes. The name Jacob comes to mind and I know who this is but it makes no more connections. I can lie like this for eternity that is until I am suddenly unbearably hot.

As if reading my mind, someone appears in the doorway of the room that is becoming smaller and smaller, white blissfully freezing arms take me out of my Jacobs hot arms and I sigh again. As sick as I know I am, my entire world feel right. Edward. He talks to me, but his words are just noises, I am unbearably exhausted, my eyes close of there own accord. I'm not sure if I fall asleep again or not but the next thing I am aware of is the fact that I am in a different room, a different place all together it seems, a place with books everywhere and a giant table looking…desk. I am still in the arms of my Edward angel, but another man, as white as my Edward is leaning over me talking. I can only stare silently. The man frowns, then I closed my eyes.

I wake up much more aware. I know where I am. Carlisle's office, lying on an unfamiliar bed, wrapped in a blanket with Edward lying on his side in front of me. A pressure on my right arm alerts me to the IV, no doubt bringing me out of my dehydrated state. The headache is gone, I feel almost normal except for the fact that my body feels very weak and sore.

"Hi…" I croak, my voice is rough and my throat is so dry. Edward smiles warmly before placing a straw up to my lips. I suck in the cool water greedily. He puts the empty cup on the desk next to him.

"Man, that flu hit me like a sledge hammer." I mumbled, to weak to do anything else but talk. I see my Edward wince, before nodding.

"You had been sick for two days before Jacob came to check on you having heard from his dad, who had talked to Charlie that you were sick and would not leave the houses one bathroom." Edward gave me the crooked grin I love so much. "When Jacob got there, you were shivering but so hot even he could tell. The family and I were away hunting, he called my cell phone from your phone and told me you were really, really sick and that I needed to come take care of my fiancé. I grabbed Carlisle and we ran back to Forks. I went to get you and Carlisle came here to set up for your arrival. Your fever was so high, you kept mumbling something no one could understand, and you didn't seem to understand anything anyone was saying. I'll admit I was scared." Edward whispered a faraway look on his face. I frowned; I do not really remember any of it, just a great longing for something…

Carlisle knocks on the door to announce his presents to me, being Edward would have known he was coming from Carlisle's thoughts let alone hearing the footsteps.

"Bella, it's good to see you awake and aware." Carlisle smiles warmly. I nodded. "Your temperature is back down to normal, the little bit of fluid that had started to collect in your lungs is gone, your going to be just find with just a little more rest." I nodded content to rest anywhere where Edward was. I could feel my eyes growing heavy, I looked up into Edwards, smiled and told him I loved him, and then fell into a healing sleep.


End file.
